


The grub

by caliwonk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, POV Second Person, cuteness, grub - Freeform, newbie writer hello, wriggler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliwonk/pseuds/caliwonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your bloodpusher ached for the little one.<br/>It was so tiny.<br/>So fragile.<br/>You could easily crush it using only your hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote when mochisprite from tumblr gave me the grub feels when she drew a Gamzee grub for me.  
> And well uh, I am really not used to anythin on this site or showing of my writings('cause I suck), bear with me TwT

The little indigo grub squeaked and clicked at you in a manner that probably was supposed to be threatening. Your bloodpusher ached at how stupidly cute it was and you reached down, just a little pat would be ok, right? Shrieking in terror the grub tried to crawl away from this huge monstrosity that is a hand.

“Not that brave anymore, huh?” you chuckled and easily scooped the tiny thing up in your arms. It was so tiny. Was highblood grubs supposed to be this small? You had always imagined them to big as shit. Especially the indigo ones. But this one was too small, too fragile and its horns too big. If you wanted to you could easily squash it with your bare hands or feet. 

And you think the grub knew that too as it stared at you with frightened bead eyes. You sighed and scratched it between its horns in hopes it would calm it down.

“It’s ok little buddy. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

It stared at you with confused eyes. You thought it must wonder why you weren’t ripping it apart by now.

“Kee!” it chirped questioningly. You smiled.

“No eating.” It chirped again at that and nuzzled your finger with a soft purr. You kept petting it until its eyes started to drop and it gave you a drowsy look. “It’s ok. You can sleep, I’m not going anywhere.”

And so it did and you vaguely wondered on a scale from one to ten how pissed its lusus was going to be when it got back and found its grub sleeping in an enmey's arms.

Probably a lot. But you couldn't bring yourself to care enough to let the tiny one go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty long while later...

You had been sitting here for a while now and your legs were starting to hurt. Sighing you looked down at the still sleeping grub. You were starting to worry. It was nearing sunrise and there was still no sign of the lusus. You’ve heard of lusi getting killed or leaving their charges, but a lusus abandoning their charge was rare.And you couldn’t very well stay out here during daylight, that’s just asking for trouble.

You had to get back to your own hive before your own started worrying, if the dumbfuck had even noticed that you were gone.

Deciding you poked the grub.

“Hey, little buddy.”

It groaned and tried to swat your finger away by wiggling its tiny little insect legs. Yeah, that didn’t do much. You poked it harder.

“Mwaa!” it complained and buried its face in your armpit.

“No. No more sleeping, I’m serious.”

“Rrrr!”

“Yeah, I know. I hate waking up too.”

Huffing the grub decided to finally open its eyes and glare at you, you answered its glare with a soft smile. 

“Come on little buddy. We got to find some shelter, or well, find the way back to my hive.”

You got up only to fall back down on your ass and almost dropping the little one. It shrieked in protest and clawed at your stomach. You gave it an apologetic pat on the head. It only huffed at you and proceeded to play hide and seek in your armpit again.

Ok, ouch, those horns were pretty pointy for such a tiny little grub.At the second try you got up with no casualties, except for a slight tingle in your legs. But that would wear off as your blood now pumped freely through your legs again.

“So little buddy, mind if I have back my armpit now?”

A muffled chirp was all the answer you got and you felt how it buried its face deeper. Darn it.

“Thought so.”

You sighed and started the walk back to your hive.

If you were quick enough you might be able to make it back before the first rays hit the tree tops.

Maybe, you sure hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahmagawd I made a second chapter!  
> I'm positivley sprouting with ideas!  
> Holy mustard 0_0


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desserts are dangerous.

 

You had almost reached halfway to your hive and were running through the dessert when they attacked.

Who knew dead things could move that fast, well you did, but still.

The little one held on for dear life and whimpered whenever one of them came way to close in landing a hit. Too bad for them you had some mad dodging skills. But you were starting to get tired and more of them appeared the higher the sun rose.

“Hang in there little buddy, we’re almost there damn it!”

You tried to wrap your arm tighter around the wriggler, you needed your other arm to fend of the ones that you couldn’t dodge. It felt like you had been running for hours, which you probably had, and you were nearing your limit.Still you refused to slow down, even though your legs were hurting like a bitch, you kept trying to run faster.

One of the monsters lunged at you from the front, you easily avoided it by slowing down and smirking when it crashed to the ground in front of you.

Hah, sucker.

But before you could speed up again you felt a sudden tug from behind and next thing you knew you were laying on your back with the monsters looming over you. You think you hit your head because everything was kind of spinning and it throbbed painfully.

The grub whimpered and tried to hide itself by burying its face in the crook of your neck. You held it closer to you.

“It’s gonna be ok little buddy.”

But you weren’t so sure anymore. It had been stupid of you to wait outside for the little one’s lusus to return.

What were you thinking?

But you couldn’t just leave it there all alone. You couldn’t and now you look where you are. You should have known better when you knew the dangers. At least now you and your lusus had something in common. You’re both idiots, yay.

You kicked out at the nearest of the monsters that tried getting close to you. They were being careful. They could probably sense that you still had some fight left in you. And trolls could be dangerous when they were pushed up against a corner. But you don’t think they really cared since more of them crept closer now.

“Eee!!”

“Schh, it’s going to be alright, don’t you worry your tiny little head.”

You wiped away some sweat on your brow as you shakily stood up. Maybe you could at least buy the little one time so it could escape.

‘Only to dry up to a shrivelled raisin and die in the sun.’

Ok, new plan.

Before you could think of anything else though a scaled tail swept through the air and crushed a whole fuck a lot of monsters.

“FUCK!” you yelled and almost fell over again. You looked behind yourself and loo and behold a giant white rattlesnake has appeared, also known to you as your wastechute of a lusus. Took him long enough. The tail swept down again and this time it practically dusted away nearly all the monsters.

This time you did fall flat on your ass. This was only like your third time in less than a day. And oh shit you dropped the grub.

The grub cried out as it landed on the ground and rolled a few centimetres away from you. Your lusus immediately turned its attention to you and you watched disgusted as its tongue smelled the air. He looked…hungry? Well, you didn’t feed him when you left, and he could actually hunt for himself unlike some other retarded lusii, but he didn’t eat any of these dead things did he. You glanced down at the grub. 

Oh shit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh I wrote another one!


End file.
